Et un jour Tu es revenue
by ny86
Summary: Une nouvelle enquête commence, et la relation Danny Lindsay est remise en cause.
1. Chapter 1

**_Et Un Jour… Tu Es Revenue._**

Danny rentra chez lui, il était épuisé. Il referma la porte de son appartement avec son pied. Il avait dans un bras un sac de course et dans l'autre le courrier qu'il venait de prendre dans sa boite aux lettres.

Il déposa le sac remplit de provisions sur le bar qui lui servait de séparation entre la cuisine et le salon. Il regarda les lettres qu'il avait reçu. Il les jeta sur la table, déçu comme tous les soirs.

Il commença à ranger ses courses et s'arrêta, pour appuyer sa tête contre la porte du frigo et pour lui-même.

**-Qu'est ce que tu crois ?**

Il prit un soda et se dirigea vers le canapé, il resta assis dans le silence un long moment, à boire. Puis, malgré toute sa volonté, il ne pût s'empêcher, il se leva pour aller à sa chambre, il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit, et en sortit une enveloppe.

Assit sur son lit il fixa la lettre qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi faible, tous les soirs cette lecture était devenue indispensable, comme une drogue, essayer d'être près d'elle, se donner cette illusion qu'il comptait à ses yeux un peu plus que comme un simple collègue.

Il sortit la carte, comme à chaque fois, une sensation naissait au creux de son estomac, comme si tout en lui se tordait. Il connaissait par cœur ces quelques lignes, ces quelques mots, qui lui annonçaient son départ. Si au début cette lecture l'apaisait, avec le temps, cette absence prolongée et surtout cet effroyable silence de sa part, tout ceci avait accentué, jour après jour, son incompréhension, et...

Elle ne lui avait rien dit, elle n'avait pas appelé, elle était partie comme ça, il lui aurait suffit d'une simple explication pour que ce sentiment de co...

Danny enleva ses lunettes et s'allongea sur le lit, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine et le regard fixé au plafond. Il était flic, tout comme elle, des réponses, des explications, c'était ce qu'il recherchait tous les jours. Faire tout pour que les victimes et leurs proches aient des explications, connaissent la vérité, ne plus rester dans cette ignorance qui vous ronge. Ce fût finalement par Stella qu'il avait appris la raison de son départ.

Il ferma les yeux, prit une inspiration et se redressa, il remit la carte dans l'enveloppe et celle-ci dans le tiroir. Il se faisait tard et il commençait à avoir faim.

Le réveil sonna, Danny abaissa sa main sur l'appareil et le bruit de la ville se fit progressivement entendre, il se demanda si elle regrettait cette cacophonie de bruits dès le réveil.

Il souleva les couvertures et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il resta un long moment sous la douche, trop longtemps car quand il regarda sa montrer, il s'aperçut qu'il était déjà l'heure de partir. Il enfila une chemise et un pantalon, attrapa ses clefs et quitta son appartement précipitamment.

Danny rencontra Don en arrivant devant l'immeuble du laboratoire. Celui-ci avait l'air d'être d'excellente humeur, il arborait un de ses sourires, qui faisaient fondre toutes les femmes.

**-Salut Danny ! Bien dormi ?**

**-Oui et toi ?**

**-Très bien sauf que comme depuis quelque temps j'étais seul !**

**-Pourtant avec ce sourire aux lèvres j'aurais pensé le contraire ! Ne me dit pas que c'est moi qui te fais cet effet !**

**-Quoi ! Tu ne le savais pas !**

Danny souriait, mais Don restait perplexe, il le connaissait et c'était aperçu que quelque chose avait changé, ce petit détail qui fait pourtant toute la différence. Pourtant Don n'osait pas en parler, ce n'était pas dans la nature de Danny de se livrer. Et quand il le faisait, c'était souvent lorsque tout était fini ou inévitable. Alors en tant qu'ami, Don devait juste être là, être prêt à l'aider, à l'écouter.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le hall du laboratoire.

**-Au fait tu viens faire quoi ici ?** Lui demanda Danny

Don le regarda surpris.

**-Comment ça ? Je viens dire bonjour à Lindsay !**

Danny s'immobilisa au milieu du couloir. Il ne réalisait pas ce que venait de dire Don. La seule chose qui résonnait dans sa tête, était son prénom, Lindsay. Don se retourna en constatant que son ami ne le suivait plus.

**-Quoi ? Ça fait un bail que je ne l'ai pas vu moi aussi. Je veux juste la saluer. T'inquiète Messer je ne vais pas me l'accaparer !** Rajouta t il en rigolant.

Danny ne réagissait toujours pas, il assimilait progressivement les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre. Don était heureux ce matin car il venait LA voir. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible, il se passa la main sur le front.

Voyant Danny toujours clouait devant l'ascenseur, Don l'appela.

**-Bon ! Tu viens Danny ?**

Celui-ci fixait de façon agar Don, puis il reprit ses esprits.

**-Oui… j'arrive.**

Il rejoignit Don, et plus les deux hommes se rapprochaient du bureau de Mac, plus Danny se sentait fébrile. Ses mains étaient moites, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, il avait des frissons qui lui parcouraient le corps… Et il la devina.

Sheldon et Stella étaient en pleine discussion avec une femme qui se tenait dos à la porte, mais Danny n'avait pas besoin de plus, il le savait, c'était elle. Il s'avançait péniblement vers la pièce, combien de fois avait il espéré la revoir ? Combien de fois avait il imaginé leurs retrouvailles ? Ses jambes ne le portaient plus, elles tremblaient.


	2. Chapter 2

Ce fut Don qui entra le premier. Il avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

**-Bonjour à tout le monde et surtout à toi Lindsay, bienvenu parmi nous !**

Lindsay se retourna. Danny en eu le souffle coupé. Il contempla les moindres détails de son visage, comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois. Comme pour mieux le graver dans sa mémoire. Y laisser une image indélébile.

**-Merci Don.**, elle était radieuse, elle avait ce sourire qui la rendait si « angélique ».

Danny n'osait pas bouger, peur de se réveiller, il resta en retrait.

**-Dit Flack ! Tu n'as pas du travail qui t'attend ?** Lui demanda Mac.

**-Probablement ! Mais je ne pouvais pas commencer ma journée sans avoir salué Lindsay.**

**-Surtout qu'il y a de grandes chances pour que tu la retrouves sur une scène de crime !** Ajouta Sheldon. Don leva les mains résigné.

**-Ok j'ai compris le message, je suis de trop et on ne veut pas de moi ! Dans ce cas je te dis simplement content que tu sois de retour et à plus tard.** Il salua le petit groupe et sortit du bureau de Mac.

Danny était ailleurs, il n'avait pas parlé, il avait compris que tous savaient que Lindsay revenait, sauf lui. La voix de Stella le tira de sa réflexion.

**-Tu es bien silencieux ?**

Danny battit les paupières et posa son regard sur Stella.

**-Oui ! Je n'ai pas prit mon café ce matin ! Alors pour l'instant j'avance au ralenti.**

**-Tu es sûr que tu ne couvres rien d'autre ?...Je trouve que tu as une petite mine !** Rajouta Sheldon en s'approchant du jeune homme.

**-Si toi tu trouves que j'ai une petite mine, alors je devrais aller directement aux urgences !**

**-Très drôle Danny**, Sheldon se retourna vers Mac. **Je vais finir mon rapport et je vous le ramène ensuite.**

**-Très bien,** acquiesça Mac. Il tendit un dossier à Stella. **Voilà pour vous mesdames. Lindsay vous êtes prête ?**

Lindsay trépignait d'impatience, ce départ lui avait fait réaliser à quel point ce métier lui tenait à cœur, même si elle devenait y affronter la barbarie des Hommes.

**-Oui, j'en meurs d'impatience.**

**-Alors je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.**

Stella prit le dossier, elle se tourna vers Lindsay puis vers Danny. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder droit dans les yeux, alors qu'il attendait depuis tant de temps cet instant, il voulait maintenant qu'il se termine rapidement. Stella observa Danny et le voyant toujours inerte, elle s'exclama.

**-Bon ! Nous sommes parties !**

Stella passa devant Danny, elle lui sourit, et lui tapota la poitrine avec le dossier, elle savait que le jeune homme avait eu du mal à accepter l'absence de Lindsay. À sa suite, Lindsay. Elle ne le regarda qu'un bref instant, et sortit de la pièce.

Danny baissa la tête, qu'est ce qui venait de se passer ? Puis, il se ressaisit pour demander d'un ton dynamique à Mac.

**-Et moi ? Je fais quoi aujourd'hui ?**

Mac contourna son bureau en ayant sous le bras un dossier.

**-Toi Danny, tu viens avec moi. Nous avons un mort et un blessé dans un entrepôt.**

Danny se frotta les mains pour se booster.

**-Très bien ! **En suivant son patron, il leva la main. **Dites Mac ? …On a le temps de prendre un café ?**

Mac ferma les yeux et sourit légèrement.

**-Je vais chercher la voiture, je t'attends devant.**

**-Merci Mac.**

Danny se dirigea à vive allure vers la salle de repos, il scruta autour de lui dans l'espoir de voir la jeune femme. Pourquoi faire ? Lui parler. De quoi ? De son comportement, il avait été si nul. Le café passé, il se résolu à rejoindre Mac au plus vite.

Il arriva en courant à la voiture. Il avait à peine fermé la portière que Mac démarra, Danny failli renverser le contenu de son gobelet sur ses cuisses. Il jeta un coup d'œil au conducteur qui affichait un sourire. Fier du résultat.

**-Je vous remercie Mac… de m'avoir permis d'aller chercher un café. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans.**

Sans quitter la route des yeux, Mac lui répondit.

**-J'ai remarqué dans mon bureau que tu n'étais pas concentré.** Il regarda Danny. **La preuve, tu n'as pas souhaité la bienvenue à Lindsay.**

Le jeune homme porta à ses lèvres son gobelet de café fumant, évitant le moindre contact visuel avec Mac. Il s'était aperçu de cet oubli. Comment cela avait il pu arriver ? Lui qui avait vécu cette scène une centaine de fois dans sa tête. Il tourna le visage vers Mac et sur un ton innocent lui répondit.

**-Vraiment ? Je suis dans le brouillard ce matin.**

Mac n'était pas dupe, il connaissait Danny, et il avait deviné que le jeune homme était très proche de Lindsay, mais ceci ne devait pas déborder sur le travail.

**-Espérons que d'ici notre arrivée, tu es émergé !**

Danny fixa la route et reprit une nouvelle gorgée.


	3. Chapter 3

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrepôt, il y avait très peu de policiers, ce qui étonna Danny.

**-Dites Mac on aurait loupé la fête ?**

Celui ci ne répondit rien, Danny était un jeune homme qui avait besoin d'exprimer à voix haute, la moindre pensée qui lui venait. Cette spécificité lui était parfois préjudiciable.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du hangar. Il se situait au bout d'une jetée, autour de laquelle, étaient entreposés et laissés à l'abandon des bateaux. Au loin résonnées, les sirènes des bateaux.

Une femme vint à leur rencontre, il s'agissait du détective Angell. Elle était habillait d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise cintrée blanche par-dessus laquelle elle avait enfilé une veste en cuir sombre. Elle tenait à la main son bloque note, elle s'arrêta pour attendre les deux experts, et les accueillit avec un large sourire

**-Messieurs.**

**-Détective Angell.** Lui répondit Mac

Danny et la jeune femme se lancèrent juste un regard de connivence.

**-Alors qu'avons-nous ? **Demanda Mac.

**-Un homme**, elle regarda son calepin, **Fernando Barrichelo, il avait 33 ans et habitait Baltimore…**

Tout en enfilant des gants en latex, Danny intervint, pour faire une de ses habituelles remarques,

-**Tout ce chemin pour venir mourir…ici !**

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui,

**-Mais il peut être venu pour la vue Messer **!

Danny sourit et fit une grimace en promenant son regard autour d'eux.

**-Quoi d'autre ? **Demanda Mac, sur un ton sec, pour ramener les deux jeunes policiers à leur enquête.

**-Désolée Mac. **Angell reprit.** Il a reçu 6 balles.**

A l'évocation du nombre de blessures reçues par la victime, Danny, haussa un sourcil,

**-Une fusillade ?**

La jeune femme le regarda.

**-Peut être en tout cas, il avait une arme… un ****Glock 19. Ainsi que la femme.**

**-La femme ? **Reprit Ma, intrigué.

**-Oui, le blessé est une femme, elle s'appelle Jennifer Walker, elle a 30 ans et vit à New York. Elle a reçu 2 balles. Son état est jugé préoccupant par les secouristes. Ils ont dû la ranimer deux fois avant de pouvoir la transporter à St Clares.**

Mac regarda dans l'entrepôt.

**-Il semblerait que ce soit une battante. **Puis se tournant vers Danny, **allons y.**

Tous trois rentrèrent dans le hangar, il était vaste, sûrement un ancien bâtiment où les bateaux étaient réparés. Il y faisait sombre, des projecteurs avaient été mis en place, et autour du corps, une zone avait été délimitée. Mac s'accroupit près de l'homme pour examiner les blessures.

Il avait reçu les 6 projectiles dans le torse.

**-Un tir groupé qui indique que le tireur avait une arme automatique.** Conclut Danny en désignant le torse.

**-Ou qu'il y en avait plusieurs.** Rectifia Mac. **Nous le serons quand nous aurons examiné les balles.** Il regarda autour de lui et à l'intention d'Angell. **Où se trouvait la femme quand vous l'avez découverte ?**

**-Derrière ces caisses**. En montrant une partie sombre du bâtiment. **Les premiers agents arrivés sur place ont failli ne pas la trouver. **

**-Comment ont-ils su ?** Demanda Mac étonné.

**-Elle les a appelés !**

**-Attends ! Tu dis que cette femme… que les **_**paramedics**_** ont dû ranimer, elle les aurait appelé ! **Repris Danny sur un ton septique.

**-Oui Messer, tu as des difficultés à comprendre ce que l'on dit aujourd'hui ?**

Danny allait répliquer quand Mac le stoppa.

-**Très bien ! Danny, tu examines cette scène, moi je vais voir l'autre.**

Danny commença à prendre des photos du corps puis, les coroners, emportèrent le cadavre de l'homme pour le transporter à la morgue.

Il continua par faire des moulages d'empreintes de pas, autour desquelles il avait ramassé une vingtaine de douilles. A en juger il n'y avait que 4 personnes qui se trouvaient dans cet entrepôt. Deux d'entre elles y étaient restées. Il remarqua plusieurs gouttes de sang au sol, il s'accroupit pour les prendre en photos. Il senti une présence derrière lui. Après un dernier cliché, il se retourna, son regard atterrit sur les jambes d'Angell. Il sourit, et releva la tête vers la jeune femme. Avec un air taquin il lui dit.

**-Avoue que tu en rêvais depuis longtemps.**

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

**-De quoi ?**

**-De me voir être à tes genoux !**

Elle lui posa une main sur son épaule et en étant la plus sérieuse possible, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

**-Comment as-tu deviné ? J'y ai rêvé toute la nuit, **Et se penchant davantage vers lui, elle lui murmura. **J'en ai encore des frissons rien que d'y penser.**

Danny déglutit bruyamment et ils se mirent à rire.

**-Fais gaffe Angell, à force d'être sur la même longueur que moi, je pourrais tenter ma chance !**

La jeune femme se redressa.

**-Messer tu n'en as aucunes.**

Les yeux pétillants de malice.

**-Elles me disaient toutes ça.**

**-Qu'est ce que tu as Don Juan ?**

Danny se leva et redevint sérieux.

**-J'ai des gouttes de sang directionnelles. **En lui montrant des tâches sombres au sol, puis en pointant d'autres formes qui s'éloignaient de leur position.** On n'a plus qu'à suivre le Petit Poucet.**

Avec un grand sourire, elle lui répondit.

**-Alors je te suis.**

Mac avançait prudemment, il faisait très sombre, et il risquait de détruire des indices. Il alluma sa lampe torche et constata que ces précautions étaient veines, en effet à la lumière de la lampe, il comprit que les secouristes avaient donné les premiers soins à la victime dans cet espace clos. Il dirigea le faisceau lumineux et trouva plusieurs douilles. Il en prit des clichés et les emballa. Il remarqua une trainée de sang qui venait de la zone, où se trouvait le corps de Barichello, jusqu'aux caisses. Une empreinte de main ensanglantée, se trouvait sur l'une d'elle. Il la préleva. Il vu Danny et Angell se diriger vers le fond du hangar, leur regard rivait au sol. Il interpella un policier en uniforme qui se tenait près de l'entrée.

**- Excusez-moi.**

L'homme regarda autour de lui pour voir si Mac n'appelait pas quelqu'un d'autre. Pour l'encourager, le scientifique lui fit signe.

**-Oui vous.**

Le policier se dirigea vers Mac, celui-ci compris pourquoi le jeune homme avait tant hésité, il avait à peine 25 ans, **«un novice »** pensa Mac. **« Qu'importe, il faut bien tout apprendre un jour, et par la pratique c'est dotant mieux ! »**

**-Je voudrais que vous preniez les noms de tout le personnel qui était présent, et en premier, les secouristes qui ont conduit la victime aux urgences. Ensuite vous me ferez parvenir leur nom.**

**-Très bien Lieutenant.**

Mac ne pût retenir un sourire, l'homme avait pris tout ce qu'il avait dit en note.

Danny et Angell se retrouvèrent devant une porte. Sur la poignée se trouvait une importante trace de sang. Danny se tourna vers Angell.

**-Je pense que nos victimes ont fait mouche et que l'un de leurs amis aura lui aussi besoin de soins médicaux.**

**-Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi.** Elle sortit de sa poche son portable mais constat qu'il n'y avait pas de réseau. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, elle demanda à Danny.

**-Tu peux m'ouvrir la porte ?**

**-Bien sûr ! Laisses moi le temps de faire un prélèvement. **Alors qu'il se penchait vers l'empreinte, il tourna la tête vers Angell. **Enfin je me dépêche si tu n'arrives pas à te contrôler** !

**-Ca va être très difficile ! Aller Messer, concentre toi sur ton travail !**

Danny fini et appuya sur la poignée. Un flot de lumière s'engouffra par l'ouverture.

**-Voilà Madame.**

**-Merci. Je vais demander à ce qu'on recherche un homme blessé par balle.**

**-Bien moi je finie.**

La jeune femme s'éloigna de Danny, pour téléphoner. Il fut rejoint par Mac

**-Alors qu'avons-nous ?**

Danny fit face à son patron.

**-J'ai trouvé 25 douilles, et des traces de sang qui nous ont amené ici, avant de disparaître. **Danny montra avec son doigt une tache sombre sur le goudron.

**-Il y avait une voiture. **Déduit Mac

**-Oui c'est ce que je crois. Je pense aussi que notre suspect, perdait de plus en plus de sang, de gouttes moyennes relevées à l'intérieur, ici nous avons, une flaque.**

Mac se rapproche pour étudier la trace de sang.

**-Il a dû rester immobile **

**-Comme pour attendre qu'on lui ouvre la portière ? **Plaisanta Danny.

Mac ne fit pas attention à cette remarque.

**-Mais surtout, il a dû s'appuyer sur la voiture…**

**-… et laisser une belle marque. **Acheva Danny.

Il sourit à Mac et regarda en direction d'Angell qui venait vers eux. Avant qu'elle puisse dire quoique ce soit, Danny lui déclara.

**-Nouvelle info !**

**-Je suis tout ouïe !**

**-La voiture des suspects a sûrement une trace de sang sur la portière droite.**

**-Très bien je vais retéléphoner.**

Mac se releva, et à l'intention de Danny et d'Angell.

**-Nous avons fini ici, nous allons emmener les preuves au labo.**

**-Ok, je passe l'info et je fais ensuite le tour… **Elle regarda autour d'elle.** Enfin je vais essayer de trouver des témoins.**

**-J'espere que tu as emmené avec toi ton dictionnaire !**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Oui ! Pour comprendre les mouettes ! Ce sont sûrement les seuls témoins que tu trouveras !**

La jeune femme secoua la tête faisant une grimace.

**- Va-t'en Messer ! **

**-OK ! Tu me tiens au courant !**

Pour réponse il eu un sourire, et un geste de la main pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers deux policiers en uniforme.

**-Et la femme, on va la voir ? **Demanda Danny à Mac.

**-Elle est au bloc, ils en ont pour plusieurs heures, j'ai demandé à Hawkes d'aller chercher ses affaires. L'hôpital nous contactera quand elle sortira de chirurgie.**


	4. Chapter 4

Les deux femmes étaient dans la voiture pour se rendre sur un incendie de voiture avec à l'intérieur un corps carbonisé. Depuis qu'Aiden avait été retrouvée ainsi, Stella avait quelques réticences sur ces affaires. Elle avait pris conscience que chaque corps non indentifiable, pouvait être un proche. Au fil des années, elle l'avait progressivement oublié, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit le visage d'Aiden apparaître sur l'écran.

Si elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, c'était aussi le cas de sa partenaire. Elle tourna la tête vers Lindsay.

**-Ça va ?**

Lindsay battit des paupières comme si Stella l'avait interrompu dans sa contemplation.

**-Oui ! Je réfléchissais.**

**-Tu as l'air…** Stella chercha ses mots. **Éteinte depuis que nous avons quitté le labo. Tu étais si souriante tout à l'heure, dans le bureau de Mac…** Stella s'interrompit.

Lindsay n'avait rien dit, elle n'osait pas regarder son amie. Les deux mains sur le volant, Stella reprit.

**-Il n'est pas en forme ces derniers temps.**

Il n'y avait pas besoin de le nommer.

Lindsay se rappela, quand elle était sortie du hall de l'aéroport de New York, sa première idée avait été d'aller directement au labo, elle s'était abstenue pour rentrer à son appartement. Mais ses affaires à peine rangeaient, elle n'avait pu rester très longtemps chez elle, elle avait besoin d'aller les voir.

Durant le trajet, elle essayait de se convaincre que c'était seulement pour se retrouver, après cette épreuve douloureuse, auprès des personnes qu'elle considérait, maintenant, comme des amis.

Mais plus elle se rapprochait de l'immeuble, plus son estomac se nouait, elle faisait semblant de ne pas connaître la cause de cette agitation.

Lindsay regarda Stella.

**-Il ne m'a pas parlé. J'imaginais d'autres retrouvailles.**

**-Attends ce soir…** Stella plaça une main sur sa bouche et écarquilla les yeux.

Cette remarque ne tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

**-Qu'est ce qui doit se passer ce soir ?**

**-Rien !** Par chance pour Stella, elle perçut les voitures de patrouilles. **Tiens, nous sommes arrivées !**

Lindsay, fit la moue.

Flack était en train d'interroger un homme quand il remarqua les deux femmes munies de leur mallette grise.

**-Je vous remercie Mr Endrews, je vous recontacterai si j'ai d'autres questions.** Flack tendit sa carte à l'homme et ce dernier acquiesça de la tête.

Le jeune détective, se dirigea vers les deux femmes, avec un large sourire qui faisait tout son charme.

**-Que le monde est petit !** Plaisanta Lindsay.

**-Sheldon avait raison ! Je te retrouve sur une scène de crime.**

**-Qu'est ce qu'on a ? **Demanda Stella.

Flack sortit son calepin et lu.

**-Une voiture que les pompiers ont éteints, à l'intérieur sur le siège arrière, un corps carbonisé. Pas de témoins. Voilà tout ce que l'on sait.**

**-Bien à nous de découvrir le reste !**

Lindsay sortit son appareil photo et commença par prendre des clichés du corps, afin que les coroners puissent le déplacer et le conduire à la morgue.

Stella sortit sa lampe torche et balaya le sol avec. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose au grand désespoir des deux scientifiques, l'eau avait effacé ou entrainait les indices.

La voiture était une Chrysler de couleur sombre, il restait que le capot, Lindsay fit le tour de la carcasse, et s'arrêta sur le flan gauche, elle pointa son appareil photo sur ce qui restait du réservoir.

**-Stella vient voir, il y a quelque chose d'intéressant.**

Stella se dirigea vers Lindsay, elle regarda ce que pointait du doigt Lindsay.

**-Il y a des fibres…**

**-Et tu en conclus ?**

**-Que quelqu'un a mis une mèche au réservoir, comme pour un « cocktail Molotov ».**

**-Quand elle atteint l'essence tout explose. Bon moyen pour détruire une voiture ! **Ironisa Stella.

**-Oui ainsi que les indices ! **Précisa Lindsay.

**-C'est du travail de professionnel. Cette affaire ne va pas être simple**. Stella se tourna vers Lindsay. **Pour ton retour tu es gâtée !**

**-Ça me convient !**

**-Bon je pense que nous avons tout ce qui nous faut, on ramène la carcasse au garage.**

Stella fit signe à un homme avec un bleu de travail qui attendait près qu'une remorqueuse.


	5. Chapter 5

Avant d'aller à la morgue, les deux enquêtrices décidèrent de prendre un café dans la salle de repos. Quand elles arrivèrent à proximité, Lindsay remarqua Danny accoudé à une table. Il était seul, sans s'en rendre compte, elle ralentit. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient croisés, elle repensait à sa réaction ou plutôt son silence. Elle savait que d'être partie sans lui en parler l'avait probablement vexé, mais elle ne s'était pas imaginé que ça serait aussi dur, elle qui n'avait cessé de penser à son retour.

Stella continua s'en se rendre compte de l'attitude de Lindsay, elle ouvrit la porte et avec un grand sourire.

**-Re-bonjour, Danny !**

Danny leva la tête de sa tasse de café et tout aussi souriant que Stella.

**-Bonjour Stella.**

Stella prit la bouilloire et versa l'eau dans sa tasse.

**-Tu as l'air en meilleure forme que ce matin.**

**-Je n'avais pas encore eu ma dosse de caféine…** Il s'interrompit quand il aperçut Lindsay rentrer à son tour. Il se redressa et essaya de paraître serein. Mais comment l'être, il ne savait pas où poser son regard, sur elle c'est ce qu'il voulait mais…

Elle lui fit un petit signe timide de la main, c'était si maladroit qu'elle les mit dans ses poches pour éviter de le refaire. Danny lui rendit son salut.

**-Que fais tu ici tout seul ?** Lui demanda Stella. **Tu veux une tasse de thé ?** Proposa t elle à Lindsay.

**-Oui s'il te plait.**

Lindsay se rapprocha de Stella gardant son regard loin de celui de Danny.

**-J'attend Mac, il a reçu un coup de fil urgent, ensuite on ira voir le légiste.**

Sheldon arriva à son tour, accompagné de Don.

**-Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi Don ?** Demanda Lindsay en soufflant sur sa tasse fumante.

**-Non, je viens voir Mac. Mais c'est toujours agréable de te voir.**

**-Vous fleuretez ?** Piqua Sheldon.

Stella sourit et Lindsay eu les joues qui rougirent. Danny n'avait pas réagit, il évitait de paraître intéressé, quand il s'agissait de Lindsay.

**-Et toi tu as quoi dans cette enveloppe ?** Demanda Lindsay pour changer de sujet en désignant l'enveloppe que tenait Doc dans ses mains.

**-Ce sont les affaires de la victime dans l'enquête de Mac et de Danny, mais l'infirmière m'a dit qu'il manquait sa montre. **

Danny bondit sur l'information de Doc.

**-On lui a volé sa montre ?**

**-Selon le personnel des urgences, cela arrive souvent.**

Danny bu une gorgée, et reprit.

**-Comment va-t-elle ?**

**-Elle est toujours au bloc. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Selon les informations que j'ai pu recueillir auprès des urgentistes, elle a reçu 2 balles, une lui a transpercé le poumon gauche et la seconde se trouve dans le bas de son dos. **

**-Cela expliquerait la traînée de sang que Mac a relevé. **Conclut Danny. Tous le regardaient en attendant une suite que Danny ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de donner.

**-On peut savoir la suite ? **Demanda Don en haussant les sourcils.

Danny reprit une gorgée de son café et commença son explication.

**-Oui… **Il pointa son index sur son flan gauche…** la balle qui lui a transpercé le poumon était la première qu'elle ait reçu, elle devait se tenir face au tireur. Puis la seconde au bas du dos, quand elle était en train de se déplacer vers les caisses, pour se mettre à couvert, à ce moment elle se trouvait dos au tireur. **Danny se tût.

Tous imaginèrent la scène, puis Sheldon leva son doigt.

**-Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que tu m'as dit qu'il y avait une vingtaine de douilles au sol. Et il n'y en a que 8 qui ont atteint leurs cibles ? Le tireur n'était pas doué !**

**-Pas forcément. **Danny remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

**-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? **Questionna Lindsay.

Danny fit face à elle, c'était la première fois depuis son retour qu'il la regardait dans les yeux. S'il n'avait pas été concentré dans son explication, il aurait sûrement chancelé.

**-J'ai retrouvé une importante quantité de sang à l'extérieur de l'entrepôt ce qui veux dire que l'un des tireurs a été blessé… **Don l'interrompit. Le front plissé par l'effort pour visualiser la scène.

**-Attends ! Si je suis ton raisonnement, cette femme après avoir reçut une balle, aurait couru vers les caisses, qu'elle aurait repéré dans l'action, puis tout en courant, aurait réussi à blesser son agresseur et le mettre en fuite, en étant touchée par une autre balle ! Danny ! Tout ceci demande une maîtrise de soi…là…ta victime était grièvement blessée… **

Le résumé de Don laissa perplexe tout le monde. Stella regarda Don et écartant ses mains.

**-Pourtant elle est vivante, et les preuves matérielles vont dans ce sens.**

On ne pouvait pas aller contre les preuves, chacun le savait.

**-Cela doit être une femme très douée. **Finit par dire Lindsay. Et chacun approuvèrent d'un signe de la tête.

Stella nota que Danny ne suivait plus leur discussion. Il avait les yeux rivés sur le couloir, elle suivit le regard du jeune homme, celui-ci fixait une femme, qui avançait vers la salle.


	6. Chapter 6

Elle était brune et faisait à peu près 1m65. Elle était habillée d'un jean sombre, et d'un t-shirt à manches courtes blanc, en dessous duquel il y en avait un autre à manches longues noir. Elle avait à sa ceinture une arme et une plaque. Les autres, qui à leur tour remarquèrent l'attitude de Danny, tournèrent leur regard vers la femme.

Sheldon passa sa main devant les yeux de Danny, mais celui-ci paraissait captiver par la femme.

**-Danny est amoureux !** Déclara Don en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de son ami.

Lindsay baissa les yeux en entendant cette réflexion, l'attitude de Danny laissait penser qu'il était sous le charme de cette femme.

Quand elle entra dans la pièce, Danny se leva, ses yeux toujours fixés sur celle-ci. Elle regarda toutes les personnes se trouvant dans la salle, pour finalement, s'arrêter sur Danny. Aucun des deux ne sembla prêt à parler. Stella, posa sa tasse sur la table et tendit sa main vers l'inconnue.

**-Stella Bonasera. Je peux vous aider ?**

La femme, regarda Stella et lui sourit.

**-Lieutenant Alexandra Mancini. Brigade des stups.**

Ce sourire détendit le reste de l'équipe, sauf Danny qui serra la mâchoire. Stella prit l'initiative de présenter le groupe, arrivée à Danny, elle hésita, le jeune homme se décida, il décrocha.

**-Ça ne sera pas la peine Stella, je sais qui est le lieutenant.**

**-Vous avez déjà travaillés ensemble** ? Demanda Sheldon très simplement.

Alexandra regarda Doc et lui répondit, sur un ton léger.

**-Non ! Simplement couché ensemble ! **

Elle reposa ses yeux verts sur Danny.

Sheldon, ouvrit en grands les yeux et sur le visage de Don un large sourire se dessina. Stella parut déstabiliser quant à Lindsay son visage s'assombrit.

Savoir que Danny avait des amies, elle s'en doutait, mais elles n'avaient jamais été réelles pour Lindsay. Là, rencontrer une femme qui l'avait connu intimement la troubla.

Le regard de Danny fusilla la jeune femme et ses paroles rejoignirent son expression.

**-Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher ? Ce sont mes collègues.**

Danny se retourna pour sortir de cette pièce devenue trop petite, il n'y avait plus qu'elle, tous ses collègues n'étaient plus avec eux. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner très vite !

Alexandra mit ses mains sur ses hanches et après une longue hésitation.

**-Messer tu as perdu ton sens de l'humour ?**

Danny s'arrêta, il avait les poings serrés, ses jointures étaient blanches. Quand elle l'appelait par son nom, cela l'avait toujours fait réagir. Il baissa la tête et se décida à la regarder.

**-Seulement au tien Alex !** Il la défia de son regard troublé par la colère.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et instinctivement il recula, il ne pouvait pas être près d'elle.

Alex comprit qu'elle avait été trop loin, elle ferma les paupières, et se pinçant les lèvres, elle s'écarta.

-**Je suis désolée. **Sa voix ne révéla rien de son état, c'était un ton neutre.** Aux stups on perd les bonnes manières** plaisanta t elle.

**-Ça c'est bien vrai !** Approuva Don d'un air enjoué, comme pour apaiser les choses.

Le silence se fit, personne n'osa bouger quand, elle reprit la parole. Tous observaient les deux jeunes gens, un silence assourdissant s'installa dans la salle de repos. Alex comprit que c'était à elle de faire le premier pas vers Danny. Il était si buté quand il le voulait.

**-Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise. Je suis venue ici car j'ai entendu que vous aviez été appelés sur un homicide… sur les quais ?**

Sheldon toussa et lui répondit.

**-Oui, un homme et une femme…** Elle devança Sheldon dans la description de cette dernière.

**-Femme d'1m70, les yeux bleus, cheveux longs, auburn ?**

Danny jeta un coup d'œil sur Sheldon, qui vérifiait les informations que lui donnait Alexandra par rapport à celles qu'il avait recueilli à l'hôpital. Il secoua la tête positivement.

Danny écarquilla les yeux, et en s'adressant à la jeune femme.

**-Qu'est ce que ça veut ? Me dit pas que c'est elle ?** D'un ton agressif.

Alex tenta de s'expliquer.

**-Je devais le faire mais…** Danny la stoppa le regard plein de colère.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Elle débarquait dans sa vie après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, et pour lui dire ça...

**-Ce n'est pas son boulot ! C'est le tien !** Il jeta ses mains vers Alex. Elle baissa la tête comme pour éviter le regard assassin que lui lançait DannyLevant les bras et reprit en hurlant. **C'est pas possible la grande Alexandra Mancini s'est dégonflée et a envoyé à sa place une bureaucrate ! T'es devenue complètement dingue.**

Danny avait le visage rouge et comme pour se le rafraichir, il passa ses deux mains dessus. Le sang tambourinait à ses tempes. Il était passé d'un sentiment de colère, à celui de haine, pour cette femme.

Alex le regarda, elle restait incroyablement calme, les autres se sentaient mal à l'aise face à la réaction de leur collègue.

**-C'est bon ? Tu as fini de t'énerver ? Je peux en placer une ? **Danny serra les dents, Alex fit un pas vers lui, **Comment oses-tu dire ça ? D'une part tu dévalorises son travail et ensuite si j'avais pu le faire, tu devrais être le premier à savoir, que jamais je ne lui aurais laissé ma place !**

Danny posa ses mains sur ses hanches, ferma les yeux, comme pour chercher une réplique sanglante, puis posa son regard sur Sheldon. Ce dernier constata que Danny attendait de lui une réponse à une question qui ne fut jamais posée. Danny écarta les bras et.

**-Alors ?**

Sheldon ne savait pas quoi répondre, sur son visage se lisait la torture pour trouver LA réponse. Ce fut Stella qui prit la parole, sur un ton apaisant.

**-Danny on a dû louper un épisode.** Elle leva les mains. **Calme-toi. Ok ? Et tu vas nous expliquer.**

Danny repartit de plus belle, il était en rien calmé, seulement Alex trouvait toujours le dernier qui le mettait à genoux, mais pas cette fois-ci, pas ici !

**-Vous expliquez quoi ? C'est à elle que vous devriez poser des questions… A cette lâche sciolta ! **Il pointait du doigt Alexandra, il voulait la blesser par ses paroles.

A son tour, elle pointa son index vers Danny, s'en était trop, elle s'avança le regard déterminé, elle posa son doigt sur le torse de celui-ci.

**- Vas-y répète ? Je ne suis pas là pour me prendre la tête avec toi Messer ! Je suis là pour comprendre comment un flic est mort et un autre se retrouve en chirurgie**. **Allora le tes riflessioni ed i tes rimproveri di un altro tempo, tu le**

**guardie per te.** _**Alors tes réflexions et tes reproches d'un autre temps, tu les gardes pour toi.)**_ **Comprendi ?** Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux.

Danny lui s'était tût au moment où il avait senti le contact d'Alex sur son torse. Un frisson lui traversa tout le corps._ Comment aurait il pu oublier ? Son contact. Ses yeux._

Au silence de Danny, elle enleva son doigt de sa poitrine et recula d'un pas quand elle constata qu'elle était aussi proche de lui. Le souffle haletant tous les deux, ils savaient qu'ils s'étaient encore perdus l'un en l'autre.

Chacun attendait. Lindsay était chamboulée. Au début elle pensait que c'était de la rancune entre deux anciens amants, et puis les voir ainsi, cela l'effraya.

Don en resta un moment bouche bée, voir Danny se comporter ainsi avec une femme.

**-Waouh ! Vous êtes sûr de n'avoir que couchés ensemble !** Plaisanta Don.

Alexandra le regarda.

**-Non on s'est aussi marié !**

Puis sans rien ajouter, elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais avant de la franchir, elle se retourna. Danny avait les yeux rivés au sol. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, plus quoi dire, les paroles d'Alex résonnées encore.

**-Et quand tu seras prêt, à travailler avec moi Danny, appelles moi. Mais avec ou sans ton aide, je retrouverai ces mecs ! **

Puis sans laisser le temps à Danny de répondre elle quitta la pièce. Il la regarda s'éloigner, son envie était de la rattraper, tout en lui le voulait. Mais il sentait sur lui le regard de Lindsay. Comment la regarder, comment lui expliquer ce qui venait de se passer, alors que lui-même il ne se l'expliquait pas. Il voulait fuir, partir loin des regards stupéfaits de ses amis, et réfléchir.


	7. Chapter 7

Au lieu de ça, il se tourna vers Sheldon.

**-Tu peux me donner l'enveloppe, je vais analyser les affaires d'Ely.**

**-De qui ?** Demanda Doc encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer devant ses yeux.

**-La victime est un officier de la police des stups sous couverture… Le Lieutenant Elizabeth O'Connell. Je peux l'avoir ?**

**-Oui tiens. **Sheldon lui tendit l'enveloppe.

Danny prit le gobelet où son café avait refroidi, et le jeta dans la poubelle près de la porte, il allait sortir sous le regard médusé de ses collègues quand Don le stoppa.

**-Tu t'en vas comme ça ?**

Danny regarda son ami. Il était fatigué, il voulait juste travailler oublier Alex. Las, il demanda.

**-Qu'es tu veux ?**

**-Qu'es tu veux ? **Répéta Don irrité.** Je viens d'apprendre que mon meilleur ami est marié ! Et tu me demandes ce que je veux !**

Danny tendit l'enveloppe devant lui.

**-Tu vois ça ? Ce sont les affaires d'un flic Don ! Blessé dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, alors à coté de ça, ce que tu viens d'entendre n'est rien ! C'est du passé. Moi j'ai du boulot !**

Et Danny sortit de la pièce.

Ce qui venait de se passer, Danny n'en savait rien. Il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir. Il s'appuya dos au mur et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. La tête en bas il essayait de se reprendre. Il allait se relever quand une ombre se dessina au sol. Il leva la tête lentement et il découvrit Mac plantait devant lui.

**-Il faut qu'on parle Danny.** Le ton de son chef était neutre mais son regard plus sombre. **Venez, nous allons dans mon bureau.**

Danny rentra dans la pièce, il resta debout, face au bureau, Mac y fit le tour et s'assit dans son fauteuil. D'un geste de la main, il invita Danny à s'asseoir à son tour.

**-Je t'écoute Danny. Que veut dire tout ceci ?**

-**Les deux victimes sont des policiers de la brigade des stups. Elizabeth, alias Jennifer Walker, est mon ancienne partenaire.**

**-Ton ancienne partenaire ? **

**-Oui, elle n'aurait jamais dû se trouver dans cet entrepôt.**

**-Et pour quelles raisons ? **

**-Elle a été blessé il y a plusieurs années au genou, depuis elle a la rotule en vrac.** **Sans prévenir son genou se bloque, quand ça se produit elle ne peut plus marcher. C'est surtout en hiver, comme les personnes âgées et leurs articulations !** Danny sourit.Il repensa au jour où il avait vu sa partenaire crier après un gamin, qui venait de piquer un paquet de chewing-gum sous son nez, car elle avait été incapable de courir. **Alors par précaution, elle a préféré se retirer, pour avoir un travail qui lui demandait d'être moins sur le terrain. **

Danny acheva sa phrase en réalisant que cette décision avait été dure pas seulement pour Ely, mais pour lui aussi. Il avait dû se séparer de sa partenaire, celle qui le connaissait par cœur.

**-Comme toi ?** Demanda Mac.

**-Non moi je n'ai pas de rotule en bouillie**, Plaisanta Danny, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre. Mac garda son regard braqué sur Danny, le visage fermé.

-**Et la femme avec qui tu t'es disputé ?**

Danny ferma les yeux, honteux en réalisant que tout le labo devait être au courant de son altercation.

**-Je suis désolé Mac.** Ce fût les seuls mots que Danny pouvait dire à son mentor.

**-Danny, je me doute que tu es désolé, mais moi ce que je veux entendre c'est une explication. Où dois-je aller voir ta…**_**femme**_

Mac avait dû mal à employer ce mot, il n'imaginait pas son jeune collègue comme un mari. Danny lui avait si souvent fait la remarque qu'il ne se marierait jamais, qu'il ne croyait pas au grand amour. Alors, quand il avait vu la scène de loin, et que Stella lui avait rapporté ce qui s'était déroulé, il avait eu du mal à la croire. Il s'était rendu dans son bureau et avait relu le dossier personnel de Danny, et comme lors de sa première lecture, il y avait de cela bientôt 6 ans, rien ne figurait à ce sujet. Et c'était sur ce point que Mac voulait des explications.

Danny baissa les yeux en entendant le mot « femme », il y avait si longtemps. Il ne savait plus après qui être en colère, elle ou lui. Il espérait juste que Mac le blâmerait vite, pour aller reprendre ses analyses, son métier, ce qui le gardaient la tête hors de l'eau, loin des pensées pour _elle_.

Mac ouvrit le premier tiroir et en sortit un dossier, il le laissa tomber sur son bureau espérant que cela fasse réagir Danny, qui fixait ses chaussures et restait muet. N'ayant attirait pas plus qu'un léger soulèvement de sourcils, Mac reprit.

**-J'ai examiné ton dossier. Il n'est nulle part fait mention de ton mariage… Danny !** Le ton de Mac se fit plus pressant.

Danny ne pouvait se taire plus longtemps, surtout face à Mac. Il enleva ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux, et rassemblant son courage, leva le regard sur son chef. Sur cette chaise il avait plus l'impression de répondre à un interrogatoire. Il remit ses lunettes et se mit debout. Par où commencer ?

**-Elle s'appelle Alexandra Mancini, on s'est connu au lycée. **Danny se tût, repenser à cette période, c'était se rappeler de ce passé qu'il tentait d'oublier, les coups foireux, les trafics. Il se leva. **Mac vous m'avez souvent rappelé que j'avais fait le bon choix entre les gangs et ma vie d'aujourd'hui. **Les mains vers son torse. **Toute cette vie c'est elle !** Il l'avait dit, Danny posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

**-Je ne comprends pas…** Admit Mac calmement, il se rendait compte qu'il était difficile pour Danny d'évoquer cette période, et plus encore cette jeune femme. Mais il voulait une explication.


	8. Chapter 8

Stella arriva à la porte du bureau. Elle y avait vu Danny et en avait déduit que Mac lui avait demandé de justifier son comportement.

Elle aussi avait besoin de savoir, comprendre où elle avait fait une erreur sur Danny. Un tel secret, c'était si important dans une vie. Et puis il y avait Lindsay. Elle n'avait pas pu se tromper sur ce qu'elle avait remarqué entre Danny et Lindsay.

Elle frappa et ouvrit sans que Mac lui réponde. De toute façon elle avait ce regard plein de détermination qui faisait comprendre que rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Danny secoua la tête, et posa son regard sur Mac, se dévoiler était une chose peu ordinaire chez lui, si en plus il devait le faire devant plusieurs personnes. Il espérait que Mac plaiderait en sa faveur, en demandant à sa collègue de les laisser, mais Stella avait sûrement lu dans ses pensées, car elle pointa son doigt vers lui.

**-Tu me dois aussi une explication Danny ! Et ça fera un récit en moins à raconter.** Finit Stella avec un sourire.

Danny comprit que son comportement aurait des conséquences, Stella venait de lui rappeler que chacun voudrait savoir, néanmoins, lui ne se sentait pas capable de répéter son histoire. Alors résignait, il alla s'asseoir sur la banquette que Mac avait dans son bureau et commença.

**-Son père était Pablo Mancini, et son frère Fabrizio Mancini.**

Stella fronça les sourcils. Elle avait déjà entendu ses noms quelque part, mais ne s'en souvenait pas précisément.

**-Tous deux chefs de gangs dans le Bronx. La différence entre le père et le fils, sont les méthodes utilisées. Pour le premier, la subtilité et pour le second, la violence.** Précisa Mac, pour Stella. Danny reprit.

**-Oui. On a grandi dans le même quartier, le même milieu, ce qui nous différencie c'est la violence de notre entourage. Mon frère n'était qu'un homme de main, alors que le sien, il était un pilier, tout comme son père. Au lycée c'était une brute, il fallait qu'elle soit à la hauteur de sa famille. **Il eu un petit sourire au coin des lèvres en repensant à cette période. **Je crois qu'elle est sortie avec moi juste par défi. Elle avait une voie toute tracée, tout comme moi, c'était inévitable. Et puis Fabrizio s'est fait descendre par un gang rival. Tout a changé. Elle voulait d'abord se venger, mais elle s'est finalement tournée vers la justice, elle ne m'a jamais donné d'explications, c'était son choix, point à ligne. Elle a aidé la police et elle a témoigné, après ça il était hors de question qu'elle puisse rester dans ce milieu. Elle a donc décidé de continuer ses études pour ensuite s'engager dans la police. Moi ! C'est ainsi que moi-même j'ai fini mes études et… **Danny s'arrêta. Il remit ses lunettes sur son nez, ses yeux bleus étincelants. **On s'est marié après notre diplôme, on avait rien, deux gamins paumés, c'est comme ça que l'on nous voyait. On a galéré c'est vrai, et puis on a intégré l'école de police… C'est comme ça que j'ai quitté ce milieu, elle a été mon guide ! Après l'école de police, on nous a proposé une affectation, celle pour laquelle notre parcours était parfait, car on connaissait le milieu…**

**-Vous êtes rentrés à l'antigang ? **En déduisit Mac.

Danny pouffa, il haïssait le jour où il avait accepté.

**-Pas besoin de faire semblant, cette vie c'était la notre. C'est ainsi qu'Ely est devenue ma partenaire. Je faisais que très peu d'infiltrations, contrairement à Alex. Elle excédait dans ce domaine. Au fur et à mesure, j'en ai eu marre, quand vous êtes dans une pièce avec tout un gang armé qui observe vos moindres gestes, qui scrute la moindre goutte de sueur…**Danny porta sa main à son torse. **Et ce micro qui vous démange… En fait au fil du temps c'est la peur de la perdre qui m'a paralysé. C'est finalement lors d'une banale descente de police que j'ai craqué.** Danny s'arrêta, les yeux rouges, il passa sa main sur son visage, et Stella posa la sienne sur son dos pour lui faire sentir qu'il était soutenu. Les yeux dans le vague, Danny revoyait la scène, il en avait encore des sueurs froides. **Un des types s'est enfui, Alex et moi nous nous sommes lancés à sa poursuite, il a tourné dans une ruelle et quand nous nous sommes engagées, **il sourit de façon amère**. Je ne me souviens de pas grand-chose, à part d'une douleur à la poitrine, de cette sensation qu'on vous attire au sol sans que vous puissiez y faire quoi que ce soit…le souffle coupé. **Les yeux de plus en plus embrouillaient et la voix de plus en plus tremblante. **J'étais au sol… je me suis mis sur le coté, et là… **Danny tendit les bras vers le sol, et dû s'arrêter. **Je l'ai vu… allongé… elle avait du sang sur le visage, j'ai cru qu'elle… qu'elle était…morte. **Il ferma les yeux pour chasser cette vision qui le hantait toujours. **Après ça, je n'ai plus été le même, les infiltrations, les opérations, chaque fois…** Danny regarda Mac. Lui, il savait ce qu'était cette douleur de perdre l'autre. Juste le croire l'avait anéanti, le vivre Danny n'aurait jamais pu le supporter.** Elle est… Je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais plus, mais...**Il secoua la tête, le son de sa voix avait changé. Si avec Alex il avait connu la pire souffrance de voir l'être aimé blesser. Elle lui avait fait connaître aussi l'abandon.** Je suis parti sur un coup de tête. Elle ! Elle a accepté une « dernière » enquête.** Danny mit entre parenthèse avec ses doigts ces derniers mots. **Une opération de grande envergure, qui nécessité, que tout son passé de flic soit effacé, **Danny désigna le dossier qui était posé sur le bureau de Mac. **Cela incluait mon dossier personnel. Ils ont tout modifié, le détective Alexandra Mancini n'existait que dans la mémoire de ceux qui l'avaient connus et… Elle m'en a voulu d'avoir arrêté et moi je l'ai… **Danny continuait son récit, mais il aurait voulu crier, cracher sa colère.** Je la déteste d'avoir continué, de pas… Mac ! C'est la personne que j'ai aimé plus que tout, j'aurais tout sacrifié, j'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour elle… Et pourtant, aujourd'hui je la haie ! **Danny porta sa main à son front, et secouait la tête. Il continua plus calmement. **Enfin c'est ce que je ressens quand je suis loin d'elle car il suffit de la voir… J'étais paumé Mac, j'étais fatigué, j'ai donc fui et j'ai accepté votre proposition…pour l'oublier. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle fait aujourd'hui. **Danny s'arrêta, il s'adossa, les mains sur les cuisses attendant la suite.


	9. Chapter 9

_**NOTE **_**: Bonjour, j'espère que cette histoire vous plait, en tout cas si vous avez des commentaires à me faire surtout n'hésitez pas à me les donner. C'est toujours agréable d'en avoir. Alors merci à **_**Pepite**_** de suivre cette histoire.**

Stella et Mac restèrent silencieux après ça. Presque gênaient d'avoir fait revivre autant de moments douloureux à Danny.

**-Vous êtes toujours mariés ? **Lui demanda doucement Mac.

**-On en a jamais parlé, elle est partie en infiltration laissant les choses…Par la suite c'est devenu l'unique lien que j'avais avec elle. **Danny voulait se justifier sur cette situation. Mais comme l'expliquer ? **C'est totalement dingue ! Etre incapable de vivre avec elle, tout en étant incapable de vivre sans elle. Aujourd'hui être avec elle, c'est juste avoir une alliance au bout d'une chaîne et un morceau de papier.**

Danny regarda sa main et passa son pouce gauche sur son annulaire. Mac se rappela de la sensation de gêne quand on portait depuis peu une alliance, puis de ne plus rien sentir, comme si c'était une part de vous.

Stella comprenait la souffrance de Danny, pourtant, dans tout cela, il y avait quelque chose qui la dérangeait, et elle voulait l'éclaircir maintenant.

**-Et tu sors avec d'autres femmes ! Alors que tu es un homme marié ! As-tu pensé au mal que tu peux faire ? Laisser croire que tu es célibataire ! Non pire encore te comporter comme tel alors qu'il n'en est rien ! Découvrir que tu es marié ça doit être terrible, pour la femme qui tombe amoureuse de toi. **

Si au début Stella n'avait pas voulu être trop brusque l'attitude de Danny, cette situation, le fait de plus savoir qui il était, et Lindsay, elle avait finit sa phrase en colère.

Mac, regarda sa collègue, son regard plein d'interrogations. Même Danny fût étonné par cette réaction. Cette partie de sa vie était déjà compliqué à gérer sans qu'on vienne lui faire la morale, même si ça venait d'une amie et qu'elle était légitime. Il se leva.

**-Stella. Tu voulais savoir ! Voilà, la vérité ! La seule personne que je puisse blesser par ce comportement, c'est Alex. Les femmes avec qui je suis sorti ne sont pas restées assez longtemps dans ma vie pour que… Je n'ai rencontré aucunes femmes qui auraient pu me faire oublier Alex…** Danny s'arrêta, une silhouette avait attiré son attention, il garda son regard perdu vers le labo, essayant de la revoir. Stella en profita, à son tour pour se lever.

**-Je suis désolée Danny. Je sais que tu n'es pas ce genre d'homme… Mais comprend mon étonnement. On travail ensemble depuis des années, on a traversé des épreuves, je croyais te connaître… Et maintenant tu es… **Stella ne pouvait pas le désigner comme un mari, pourquoi ?

Danny l'interrompit avec un petit rire.

**-Eh, je suis juste marié, Stella ! Je suis le même que ce matin.** Il regarda Mac. **Dans ma vie j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs, et l'une d'elles, c'est d'avoir utiliser la salle de repos pour régler mes comptes. Alex est venue en tant que flic et non en tant qu'épouse, j'aurai dû me comporter comme un flic. Pour cela je vous demande pardon Mac, ainsi qu'au reste de l'équipe… Par contre je n'ai pas à justifier ma vie privé.**

Mac approuva d'un signe de la tête.

**-Tu as raison Danny. Ta vie privée ne regarde que toi, c'est pour cela que je te demanderai d'éviter une autre scène de ce genre ici. Je te remercie pour ton honnêteté. **Il regarda Stella, qui approuva à son tour. **Il est temps de reprendre nos enquêtes respectives, pour nous c'est une autopsie qui attend. **

Stella hocha la tête, elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais avant de laisser les deux hommes.

**-Messer ne croit pas que tu en as fini avec moi ! Mac n'est peut être pas curieux, mais ce n'est pas mon cas.** Elle leur sourit et quitta le bureau.

Bizarrement, Danny se sentait soulager d'avoir fait cet aveu sur son passé conjugal. Car c'était ce qu'Alex était pour lui, son épouse ! Comme toujours, elle revenait dans sa vie et le bouleversait…La raison de sa colère n'était pas de revoir Alex mais plutôt ce qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme. Il n'avait jamais pu le définir, le comprendre. C'était quelque chose qui se produisait quand elle était près de lui, il avait beau la détester, rien n'y faisait, elle était une présence indispensable, inconsciente. Oui, inconsciente car depuis quelque temps, quelqu'un était rentré dans sa vie et lui avait fait oublier tout ceci, tous ses tourments.

Danny était toujours dans ses réflexions silencieuses quand la voix de Mac se fit entendre.

**-Tu es prêt Danny ? On peut aller voir Peyton ? **

**-Oui, je suis prêt.** Sa phrase s'accompagna par le réajustement de ses lunettes sur son nez. Il fallait qu'il se re-concentre, seul moyen de fuir toutes ses questions.

**-Le coup de téléphone que j'ai reçu, était des patrons de notre seconde victime. Il s'agit du lieutenant Fernando Lopez. Il était de Baltimore.**

**-Rien d'étonnant, les policiers qui font régulièrement des infiltrations préfères avoir des détails qui leurs sont propres, pour éviter de commettre des erreurs**.


	10. Chapter 10

Mac et Danny arrivèrent en salle d'autopsie, quand ils rentèrent, ils croisèrent Lindsay. Celle-ci regarda Danny mais ne dit rien, lui-même ne tenta pas de lui parler. Au lieu de ça, il la laissa passer devant lui gardant les yeux rivés au sol. Il ne savait pas ce qui le gênait le plus, qu'elle est découvert qu'il était marié, ou ce qui s'était passé le matin dans le bureau de Mac. Qu'importe, il ne voulait pas y penser ici. Quand il releva la tête, il Lindsay s'éloigner.

Les deux hommes furent sollicités par Peyton.

**-Bonjour.**

Tous deux lui répondirent par un « salut » timide.

**-Oh ! Dure matinée ?**

Mac prit l'initiative de répondre à son amie.

**-Oui, elle a été agitée, et en plus nous avons la véritable identité de cet homme.** Mac désigna la table où se trouvait allongé le corps du lieutenant. **C'est un policier de la brigade des stups de Baltimore, Fernando Lopez.**

Peyton le fixa, elle se dirigea vers une petite table et leur ramena une boîte en plastique circulaire. La positionnant au niveau de ses yeux.

**-Cela expliquerait, peut être, cette substance collante que j'ai trouvé sur son torse.**

Elle donna l'échantillon à Danny.

**-Un micro.** Présuma Mac, il se tourna vers Danny.

**-Nous n'avons pas retrouvé de micro.** Renseigna Danny.

**-Alors il lui a été subtilisé par un des suspects. **Continua Mac

-I**l aurait fallu qu'ils sachent que c'étaient des flics…** Peyton interrompit Danny.

**-Tu penses que cette fusillade n'est pas due au fait qu'ils aient été découverts ?**

Danny se tourna vers son chef en souriant, amusé de voir le médecin légiste poser des questions. Mac inclina la tête.

**-Vas y explique nous ?**

Danny se frotta les mains et donna son explication.

**- Il y avait deux tireurs, plus nos deux victimes, Ely et son partenaire. En isolant les empreintes de pas qui vont vers la porte de derrière, on s'aperçoit qu'aucunes de celles-ci ne se trouvent autour du corps de Lopez. Bien au contraire, les traces vers la sortie, sont espacées, ce qui nous amène à penser que nos deux suspects sont partis en courant de l'entrepôt. Donc ce comportement suppose qu'ils ne savaient pas pour la véritable identité de leurs victimes, sinon on aurait relevé des empreintes près de Lopez. **

Danny croisa les bras, satisfait de son raisonnement.

**-Oui c'est logique pour tes tireurs, alors on peut penser qu'une tiers personne est rentrée et à pris le micro sur le corps de Lopez. **Expliqua Mac, avant d'ajouter, **et ce sont les empreintes de pas près de la victime qui nous le diront. **S'adressant plus particulièrement à Danny. **Pendant que tu étais en salle de repos, j'ai récupéré tous les noms du personnel se trouvant sur la scène de crime. Je vais demander à Angell d'aller chercher leurs chaussures. Ensuite on les compara à celles retrouvées autour du corps.**

Peyton approuva et s'approcha de la table d'autopsie.

**-Lopez est mort suite à la rupture de l'aorte. **Elle désigna la plaie, sur le pectoral gauche. **Il est mort sur le coup. **Puis en montrant les autres blessures. ** Il a reçu deux balles dans le poumon gauche, ainsi que dans l'épaule et les deux dernières dans la trachée et l'épaule droite. **

Danny grimaça.

**-Et tu dis qu'il est mort sur le coup, c'est plutôt une chance.**

Peyton esquiva un léger sourire.

**-Oui, mais toutes ses blessures le conduisaient à une mort certaine.**

Mac examinait les impacts de balles. Puis il tendit le doigt vers le thorax et commença à décrire une trajectoire.

**-On dirait que… que les impacts ont commencé du bras gauche pour remonter jusqu'à l'épaule opposée. **Il se tourna vers Peyton, **C'est ça ?**

**-Oui.**

Danny se pencha pour mieux suivre le raisonnement de son chef.

**-Comme si le tireur avait été déséquilibré… par… une blessure !** Ajouta Danny.

**-Oui, ils ont fait feu sur Lopez en premier, puis, Elizabeth s'est déplacée pour se mettre en position de tir…**Reprit Mac.

**-C'est à ce moment qu'elle a dû recevoir la première balle… **Précisa Danny.

**-Alors elle s'est dirigée vers les caisses. **Mac ouvrit la main les doigts serrés montrant le chemin vers les caisses.

**-Il y avait une 20aine de douilles, et le plus gros des impacts étaient vers l'endroit où elle s'est mise à couvert. **Continua Danny.

**-Elle **_**a eu le temps **_**de se mettre à couvert. **Rectifia Mac. Les yeux dans le vague, réfléchissant au déroulement de la fusillade qui correspondait au mieux aux preuves relevées. **Il y avait deux hommes, le premier tire sur Lopez, en retour, Elizabeth sort son arme et blesse le tireur. Il perd le contrôle de son arme mais réussi à toucher la jeune femme. Le second agresseur récupère l'arme. Il touche une nouvelle fois Elizabeth quand elle arrive près des caisses. J'y ai relevé des éclaboussures de sang. Pas inconsciente elle réplique à leurs tirs. L'un des deux blessés, les deux hommes sont dans l'obligation de quitter le hangar.**

**-Une arme a servi mais les deux hommes l'ont utilisé. **Conclut Danny.

Son portable sonna, il leva l'index pour s'excuser auprès de Peyton et de Mac pour cette interruption. Il s'écarta d'eux pour répondre.

**-Messer.**

_**-Danny c'est Sheldon. L'analyse des balles des agresseurs est revenue... **_

**-Alors ?**

_**-Quelle impatience ! Comme je ne suis pas un petit cachotier comme certains, je vais te donner la réponse !**_

**-Ah haha ! Vraiment très drôle. Mais tu oublies que nous enquêtons sur le meurtre d'un flic**.

_-__**Je le sais très bien. C'est négatif, aucunes correspondance dans nos fichiers, par contre l'arme qu'a utilisée O'Connell est son arme de service, et il y a**__**une correspondance.**_

**-C'est normal ça ! Elle a dû s'en servir dans une autre enquête.**

_**-Oui, dans celle de Stella et de Lindsay.**_

**-De quoi tu parles… Non attends je préviens Mac et on se retrouve au labo.**

_**-Ok, j'appelle Stella et Lindsay pour qu'on se fasse un topo.**_

Danny rangea son portable à sa ceinture et se dirigea vers Mac

**-C'était Sheldon, il y a une correspondance dans les balles provenant de l'arme d'Elizabeth et… celle retrouvée dans l'enquête de Stella. Ils nous attendent au labo.**

Mac regarda Peyton puis.

**-Très bien nous y allons**. Puis de nouveau vers Peyton. **On se voit plus tard.**

Le médecin acquiesça de la tête.


	11. Chapter 11

Quand les deux hommes arrivèrent au labo, il y avait déjà Stella et Lindsay. Les deux femmes étaient en grande conversation avec Sheldon.

**-Alors que se passe t il ?** Demanda Mac à peine rentré dans la salle.

Stella leva son regard d'une feuille et grimaça.

**-Vous êtes une nouvelle fois dans mon enquête Mac.**

**-Si c'était uniquement cette fois-ci** Lui répondit Mac avec un large sourire. **Alors, Danny m'a dit que vous aviez une correspondance balistique pour le lieutenant O'Connell ? Je vous écoute.**

Danny avait remarqué que ses collègues le dévisageaient, et surtout Lindsay. Il ne pouvait pas encore soutenir son regard. Il ne voulait pas connaître ses sentiments à son égard. Il devait rester concentré.

Lindsay le fixait, elle ne savait plus qui il était. Depuis qu'il était sorti de la salle de repos, elle n'arrivait pas à tout mettre en ordre. Elle ne pouvait mettre en relation cette femme et Danny et surtout le fait qu'ils soient mariés ! Non ce n'était pas possible, il lui aurait dit, il en aurait fait allusion… Elle baissa ses yeux, ce n'était pas possible ! Mais elle devait se ressaisir, le considérer comme un simple collègue. Elle prit la parole.

**-Nous avons retrouvé un corps carbonisé dans une voiture, sur un parking de la 11****ème**** avenue. Syd a fait l'autopsie et il a trouvé une balle logée près du ventricule droit.**

**-C'est la cause de la mort ?** Osa demander Danny.

Lindsay fit face à son collègue et d'un ton sec.

**-Non ! Il a eu le larynx broyé entrainant la mort par asphyxie.**

Danny leva les sourcils, les bras croisés sur le torse. Il avait eu sa réponse, Lindsay lui en voulait, mais il n'y avait rein d'étonnant. Alors il décida de rester sur du professionnel comme elle lui avait demandé avant son départ. Lui aussi c'était senti très bête au milieu de ce couloir !

**-Et donc la balle…** De nouveau Lindsay lui coupa sèchement la parole.

**-Selon Syd, il devait perdre beaucoup de sang et sans soins urgents, il serait mort d'une hémorragie interne.**

**-On lui a abrégé ses souffrances.** Expliqua Sheldon.

**-Vous avez pu déterminer l'arme. **Demanda Mac.

**-Non pas encore, mais il semblerait que ce soit un objet métallique de forme plate.**

Intervint Stella en montrant à Mac la photo du cou du cadavre, où une forme se dessinait.

**-Alors on peut en déduire que cet homme serait l'un des tireurs qu'Ely a blessé lors de la fusillade. **Conclut Danny en observant Lindsay du coin de l'œil, redoutant une nouvelle interruption sèche. A son soulagement se fut Sheldon qui lui répondit.

**-Oui. La balle prélevée est la même que celles provenant de l'arme de service, j'ai fait la comparaison, il n'y a pas de doutes. **

Danny ouvrit la bouche. Il resta muet les yeux dans le vide.

-**Eh Messer tu va gober les mouches à rester la bouche ainsi ouverte.** Lui lança Lindsay.

Elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, comment le pourrait elle de toute façon ?

**-Y a quelque chose qui cloche. **Dit-il sans tenir compte de la pique.

**-Je veux bien te croire Danny mais quoi de plus que ce que l'on vient de découvrir.** Objecta Stella en montrant les différents indices se trouvant sur la table devant eux.

**-Il nous manque un cinquième acteur !**

**-Commença ? **Interrogea Doc.

Une voix féminine ne laissa pas le temps à Danny de répondre à Sheldon.

Alexandra rentra dans la pièce, elle avait à la main des dossiers. Elle présenta à Mac sa main droite.

**-Lieutenant Alexandra Mancini.**

Danny se retourna vers la jeune femme, il lui lança un regard noir.

**-Mac Taylor. Vous avez eu mon message.** A ces mots Danny dévisagea Mac, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'après tout ce qu'il lui avait avoué, il ait pu appeler Alex. **Je suis heureux que vous ayez acceptée de venir.**

**-Je tiens à retrouver les tireurs. **Alex montra le document qu'elle tenait à la main.** J'ai fait quelques recherches.** **Et il est vrai que nous avons tous négligé un élément important.**

**-Comment ça **_**nous **_**? Et **_**négligé**_Rétorqua Danny énervait par la présence de celle-ci.

**-Ok ! Que TU as négligé ça te convient mieux ? **Lui lança t elle, en le désignant du doigt.

**-Et pourquoi pas toi ?**

**-Je vois qu'au moins vous avez l'air de vous comprendre. **Intervint Mac alors que la jeune femme allait riposter. **Mais nous travaillons en équipe et la télépathie ne fait pas partie de nos modes de communications. Alors quel est ce détail ? **Puis faisant un signe de la main. **Et Danny…**

**-Le « réceptionneur » ! **Lança Alex comme réponse.

**-Le quoi ? **Questionna Sheldon.

**-Les scènes de crime ne se trouvent pas dans un immeuble euh…. **Continua Stella qui ne savait pas comment nommer leur interlocutrice.

**- Appelez-moi Alex…**

**-Le « réceptionneur » est le nom donné à celui qui enregistre les rencontres lors des infiltrations. **Expliqua Danny à l'attention de ses collègues scientifiques.

**-Ici, il y a deux flics qui se font tirer dessus et leur équipier ne vient pas se présenter. **Fit remarquer Alex, en faisant une moue.

**-Vous pensez qu'il est mort. **Déduit Lindsay.

**-Voilà pourquoi j'ai fait mes devoirs ! **Alex leva les dossiers pour les mettre en évidence.

**-C'est étonnant ! **Piqua Danny.

**-Tu es vraiment gamin quand tu t'y mets ! Voilà les deux hommes qu'Ely et Lopez devaient rencontrer. **Alex leur montra deux photos.

Sur la première, un homme, châtain clair, les yeux renfoncés, de couleur noire. Il avait le menton carré et le front large, Stella se saisit du dossier et lu à voix haute sa description morphologique.

**-Sergueï Petrovich, joli gabarit, 1m88, 120 kilos.**

L'autre photo représentait un homme blond, les yeux bleus, le visage fin qui lui donnait un coté charmeur. Cette fois ci ce fut Lindsay qui donna les renseignements au reste du groupe.

**-Gorislav Cernik, 1m70, pour 80kilos.** Elle passa la photo à Sheldon. **Aucun des deux ne peut être notre corps calciné.**

Danny s'empressa de regarder Alex, et le sourire aux lèvres.

**-On dirait que tu n'as pas bien fait tes leçons **_**Mancini **_

Elle le regarda les yeux plein de malice.

**-C'est pour ça que je t'ai toujours battu au poker… **_**Messer**_ La jeune femme déposa un autre dossier. **Il s'appelle Aaron Kapersky, et il est flic.** A l'attention de Lindsay. **Et cette description, répond t elle à votre victime ? 1m77, 90 kilos… et autre distinction, il a une broche dans le fémur gauche.**

-**Oui, la taille et cet élément correspondent au cadavre.**

Alexandra fit face à Danny et ouvrit les bras les paumes des mains visibles.

**-Alors ?**

Danny fit la grimace et prit le dossier des mains de sa femme.

**-On a un deuxième flic mort. Voilà ce qu'il y a ! **

Alex croisa les bras et sur un ton moqueur.

**-Que t'es mauvais joueur.**

**-Il était leur « réceptionneur »** demanda Mac

**-Oui.**

**-Comment se fait il que ça ne fut pas toi ? D'habitude, c'est comme ça que vous travaillez Ely et toi.**

**-Je reviens à ce que je voulais te dire ce matin avant que tu t'emportes !** Danny baissa les yeux en repensant à leur conversation de la matinée.** Je devais faire cette opération, il y avait rien de dangereux, ça ne devait être qu'une simple prise de contact. **

**-C'est pour cela qu'il n'y avait pas de renforts ?** interrogea Stella.

**-Oui, dans ces cas, la conversation est enregistrée et les renforts sont le « réceptionneur ». Quand je me suis proposée, Ely m'a donné l'ordre de rester en retrait… **Danny l'interrompit.

Les mains posées sur la table.

**-Quoi ! Tu obéis aux ordres maintenant ?**

**-Oui quand c'est une amie qui me les donne ! **Lui répondit-elle sèchement sans le regarder. **Enfin, j'ai travaillé avec Kapersky sur deux interventions, et toutes deux se sont conclues par des échecs !**

**-Et en quoi est ce étonnant ? **Demanda Sheldon qui alla s'asseoir sur un tabouret.

Danny ne laissa pas le temps à Alex de s'expliquer. En désignant des mains celle-ci.

**-Sheldon, tu as en face de toi l'une des meilleures !**

S'en était trop pour Alex, elle se redressa et se fixa devant le jeune homme. Le regard brulant.

**-Où est ton problème Danny ? Que je sois douée dans mon travail ?**

Il était arrivé à ses fins, la faire réagir, il voulait la voir souffrir, la voir en colère. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien.

**- Il est vrai que c'est bien dans ce seul domaine que tu l'es !**

Alex hésita, Danny l'avait remarqué, elle s'en voulu pour ça, elle venait de comprendre qu'elle était tombée dans son piège, en reprenant son calme.

**-Qu'est ce que tu veux insinuer ?**

**-Rien ! **Il sentit les regards sur sa nuque et notamment celui de Lindsay. Son tempérament impulsif venait encore de s'exprimer. Il ferma les yeux et à mi voix. **Continue ton récit ! Je crois qu'on s'est assez donné en spectacle pour aujourd'hui.**

**-Si tu veux la prochaine fois on le fait à ma brigade ! **Ironisa t elle. Avec un sourire et les yeux pétillants.

Mac décida de les remettre dans l'enquête.

**- Où voulez-vous en venir ?**

**-A ceci. **Ramenait à la réalité, Alex donna à Mac un autre dossier.

Mac le feuilleta et haussa les épaules.

**-Et ? C'est le dossier de Lopez, j'ai le même. Qui y a-t-il de particulier ?**

**-Il est bien mince vous ne trouvez pas ? **

Mac n'avait pas l'air convaincu mais surtout il ne voyait pas où la jeune femme voulait en venir. Mac donna le dossier à Danny qui le sollicitait de sa main tendue.

**-Ce qui laisse penser ? **Demanda Mac.

**-Il est bidon ! **Laissa tomber Danny en examinant le dossier.

Sheldon, le prit des mains de ce dernier, qui grimaça.

-**Tu en es sûr ?**

**-Oui celui d'Alex est aussi désertique ! **Il lança un sourire à celle-ci.

Elle laissa juste apparaître un sourire au coin de ses lèvres, pour annoncer.

**-Je pense que Lopez était une taupe. **

**-Vous pensez aux affaires internes ? **Interrogea Stella, qui s'était placée près de Mac.

**-Oui, je pense qu'il surveillait Kapersky, et que cela expliquerait qu'Ely m'ai mis sur la touche. Elle ne voulait pas que Kapersky soit sur ses gardes. **

**-Et pourquoi aurait il été sur ses gardes en ta présence ? **Demanda Danny.

Alex ferma les yeux et fit la moue comme un enfant pris en faute.

**-Disons que… Comment dire… Je l'ai un peu bousculé lors de notre dernière affaire…**

**-Bousculé ? C'est-à-dire ? **Insista Danny de plus en plus amusé par la gêne d'Alex.

**-Ok ! Je n'aime pas perdre… J'ai perdu mon calme quand cet idiot à accuser mes collègues d'être des abrutis, et par conséquence d'avoir fait fourrer l'intervention.**

**-Vous l'avez frappé ? **Demanda Stella.

**-Il est tombé et ensuite j'ai peut être laissé sous entendre que c'était un ripou ! **

Danny avait un large sourit sur le visage, Alex était une fausse calme, sous ses airs de froideur, elle bouillonnait, tout comme lui. La grande différence entre eux, c'est qu'elle savait se contrôler, chaque mot, chaque geste, dit ou fait étaient justifiés.

Alex reprit.

**-Mais ce ne sont que des hypothèses. **

**-Et il nous faut plus que des hypothèses pour prouver quoi que se soit. **Conclut Mac.

C'est alors qu'Adam entra dans la pièce une feuille à la main.

-**Bonjour ! **Il stoppa sa marche dynamique quand il parcouru la pièce.** Ou lala y a du monde ici je n'aurais pas encore loupé une super fête ?** Il fit un clin d'œil à Danny, celui-ci fronça le visage, pour morguer.

**-Tu as quelque chose ?**

**-Oui, les résultats des résidus collants que le docteur Driscoll a relevé sur votre victime par balles. **Il tendit la feuille à Danny.

**-Ceci confirmerait la supposition que Lopez était des affaires internes. **Il présenta la feuille à Mac. **C'est un résidu de colle adhésive.**

Mac se plongea dans la lecture du document. Ce fût Stella qui verbalisa ses pensées.

**-Cela ne prouve rien, cela peut venir de son micro lors de cette opération. **

**-Nous n'utilisons plus ce genre de micro, Stella, nous sommes passés aux gadgets derniers cris ! **Déclara fièrement Alex.

**-Comme les montres ! **Précisa Danny en repensant à ce que Sheldon leur avait dit, en salle de repos.

**-Comme les montres. **Approuva Alex, qui en déduisit que Danny avait compris où elle voulait en venir.

Lindsay remarqua cette complicité entre Alex et Danny, elle s'éclaircit la voix et s'avança vers eux.

**-Qu'est ce que tu insinues Danny ? **

**-On a bien volé un micro, mais pas celui de Lopez, seulement celui d'Ely.**

Quand Danny prononça le nom de la victime, Sheldon bondit sur ses pieds et le doigt levait.

**-A l'hôpital.**

Danny sourit en constatant que son ami avait imbriqué les informations pour parvenir à la même conclusion, qu'eux.

**-Oui.**

Mac aussi voyait à présent le résultat, il était resté silencieux. Il leva la tête puis.

**-Il doit y avoir des enregistrements vidéo, il faut les récupérer. Danny et Lindsay vous y allez. ** Il regarda Alex. **Si je vous suis, le deuxième micro, celui de Lopez, serait donc en notre possession.**

**-Oui si vous avez, sa montre, en toute logique. Mais sans le récepteur ça ne vaut rien. **

**-C'est pour ça que je dois faire des comparaisons. **

Stella lança un regard interrogateur à Mac

**-De quoi vous parlez Mac ?**

Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas directement. Les choses avançaient, il ne voulait pas perdre de temps.

**-Stella, vous examinez les affaires personnelles avec Alexandra, et toi Sheldon essaie de déterminer ce qui a tué Kapersky.**

Les policiers se mirent en mouvement dès que Mac eu fini de donner ses directives. Sauf Stella, elle était têtue et alors que Mac sortait de la pièce.

**-Et vous ? **

Il s'arrêta, et un grand sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants comme Stella aimait les voir. Mac lui répondit.

**-Moi je cherche Cendrillon !**


	12. Chapter 12

Danny et Lindsay étaient dans la voiture en direction de l'hôpital. Depuis qu'ils étaient partis aucun des deux n'avaient parlé. Danny jetait des coups d'œil furtifs sur la jeune femme à chaque fois que celle-ci tournait la tête pour regarder par la vitre.

Cette ville lui avait finalement manquée, les lumières des buildings, les néons des panneaux publicitaires qui faisaient oubliés que le ciel était étoilé. Et puis cette agitation constante des new yorkais qui au début la fatiguée. Cette pensée la fit sourire, ce qui n'échappa Danny, il essayait de démarrer une conversation, il détestait rester dans ce silence pesant. Ils étaient presque arrivés quand il arriva enfin à sortir un son et à formuler une phrase. Il toussa un peu, la gorge séche.

**-Ça ne te dérange pas, si après avoir récupérer les bandes, on passe prendre des nouvelles d'Ely ?**

Lindsay tourna la tête et lui répondit le moins sèchement possible.

**-Non.**

Danny hocha la tête, de toute façon il aurait dû mal a trouver une autre phrase.

Les deux experts descendirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers l'accueil. Arrivé, Danny montra sa plaque à une femme qui se tenait derrière le bureau.

**-Bonjour, Lieutenant Messer de la police scientifique, nous aurions voulu savoir où trouver le chef de la sécurité ?**

La jeune femme à la vue du jeune homme s'accouda sur son bureau donnant ainsi à ce dernier une vue directe sur son décolleté. Elle resserra les coudes et sa poitrine devint plus imposante. Danny gênait se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Lindsay qui était restée en retrait, remarqua ce geste et connaissant Danny, elle sut qu'il était nerveux.

Le regard sévère, elle s'approcha à son tour. Elle passa son regard de Danny à la jeune femme pour s'y arrêter.

**-Alors ?** Demanda t elle simplement à celle-ci. La réceptionniste pris le combiné téléphonique et commença à parler.

Lindsay regarda de nouveau son collègue et ne put se retenir.

**-C'est devenu une habitude de mélanger ta vie privée et ton travail ? **

Lindsay fixait le regard si captivant de Danny. Celui-ci tellement surpris par cette remarque resta muet. Alors qu'il avait trouvé à y répondre, la jeune femme, les interpella.

**-Il faut voir Mr Sheppard, il se trouve aux urgences, vous prenez ce couloir et toujours tout droit. **

Danny la remercia d'un simple sourire quand à Lindsay elle était déjà partie.

Il la rattrapa mais ne voulu pas revenir sur ce qui avait été dit par la jeune femme. Il resta à ses côtés silencieux, se doutant qu'il avait fait souffrir la jeune femme. Au fond de lui, il y en était satisfait. Elle tenait à lui finalement.

Un homme en costume sombre, un talkie-walkie à la ceinture se dirigea vers eux.

**-Bonjour, George Sheppard. Vous êtes les gars de la police ?**

**-Oui nous sommes les **_**gars**_** de la police scientifique.** Reprit Lindsay.

L'homme paru confus, il regarda Danny, qui haussa les épaules.

**-Excusez moi, on a eu une journée de fous et là on arrive en soirée, ça va redoubler. Que puis-je pour vous ?**

**-Nous sommes venus vous demander vos enregistrements de surveillance de ce matin.**

**-Et pour quoi faire ?**

**-Pour trouver un voleur de montre**. Expliqua simplement Danny en évitant une civière poussée par des ambulanciers.

Le chef de la sécurité laissa échapper un petit ricanement, en s'adressant à Lindsay et en montrant du doigt Danny.

**-Il est sérieux ? **

**-Oui. **Répondit Lindsay à moitié excédée. **Alors on peut les avoir ? Nous aussi on a eu une dure journée, faite d'une multitude de rebondissements ! **Elle dirigea son regard vers son équipier. Cette fin de phrase était plus à l'attention de Danny que pour Sheppard.

-** Suivez-moi. **Répondit simplement l'homme.

Danny regardait Lindsay. Il l'avait déjà vu en colère, mais toujours après des suspects. Elle suivit le chef de la sécurité, Danny sourit, même de dos elle était imposante.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce où un homme était entrain de surveiller des écrans de contrôle. Sheppard l'interpella pour lui demander de lui amener les dvd de surveillance.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec plusieurs pochettes. Il les donna à son chef, qui les remit aux deux policiers, puis après les avoir raccompagnait au seuil de la porte, l'agent de sécurité reçu un appel des urgences, à ce que comprit Danny un homme saoule faisait quelques misères au personnel médicale. Il les salua rapidement et les laissa.

Danny et Lindsay se tenaient au milieu du couloir. Lui avait dans une boîte en carton les bandes et elle avait les mains dans les poches. Il décida de rompre le silence.

**-Bon tu veux aller à la voiture j'en ai pas pour longtemps.**

**-Non je viens avec toi. **Lindsay attendit, pour reprendre. **Y a beaucoup d'infirmières, tu pourrais être distrait, et ne plus revenir.** Elle laissa apparaître un léger sourire malicieux.

Sans laisser le temps à Danny de réagir. Elle partit vers l'ascenseur, et Danny profita qu'elle soit de dos pour esquiver lui aussi un sourire. Ça lui avait manqué, ce sourire sur ce visage. Il la regarda atteindre l'ascenseur.

**-Tu viens ?** Lindsay était déjà dans la cabine, les mains toujours dans les poches, adossée à la paroi.

**-Oui j'arrive.** Il fit quelques foulées pour rejoindre la jeune femme.


	13. Chapter 13

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un couloir où le personnel médical, les parents ou les amis des patients se croisaient. Danny se dirigea vers le bureau d'accueil du service où une infirmière était en train de remplir des formulaires.

Il s'avançait d'un pas lent et tremblant, les paroles d'Angell se firent de plus en plus pressante, il voulait ne pas s'en souvenir, mais plus il se rapprochait de l'infirmière, plus elles étaient forte « _elle a reçu deux balles…ils ont dû la réanimer deux fois…son état est jugé préoccupant. »_. Danny s'arrêta et mit un visage sur celui de la victime, cette femme qui était dans un état critique, ce visage il le connaissait trop bien, c'était celui d'Ely. Le souffle de plus en plus rapide, Danny ne se sentait pas bien, il ne pouvait pas rester là, il avait de plus en plus de mal a respirer et ce gout acre au fond de la gorge, il ne voulait pas savoir, il voulait respirer, il reculait quand…

Lindsay était restée en retrait, elle ne savait pas comment agir dans cette situation. Est-ce que Danny la voulait prêt de lui ? Ou bien l'inverse ? Depuis son retour, les deux jeunes gens s'évitaient, elle qui avait été tellement pressée de… Elle remarqua que Danny était immobile. Elle s'avança doucement et comprit. Il avait les yeux rivés sur le bureau, alors elle lui prit la main dans la sienne.

A ce contact Danny fut surpris, il baissa les yeux sur sa main puis remonta jusqu'aux yeux de Lindsay. Elle lui souriait doucement. Son visage apaisa Danny, il prit une inspiration et reprit sa progression vers l'infirmière de garde.

Il toussota pour gagner son attention. Elle leva la tête et lui sourit.

**-Oui ? Je peux vous aider messieurs dame ?** Lindsay avait toujours sa main liée à celle du jeune homme, elle la lui serra un peu plus pour le soutenir.

**-Je suis venu prendre des nouvelles du lieutenant de police, Elizabeth O'Connell.**

L'infirmière tourna le dos pour feuilleter une liste de noms.

**-Elle est sortie du bloque il y a ½ heure, elle est en soins intensifs, chambre 320. Pour l'instant elle ne peut recevoir aucunes visites **

**- Pouvons-nous parler à son chirurgien ? **Danny avait été un peu pressant en formulant sa demande, alors pour se rattraper, il toussa et s'expliqua d'in ton plus professionnel. J**e suis de la police scientifique.** Pour appuyer ses paroles, il sortit sa plaque**. Et nous aimerions récupérer les balles qu'il a extraites... Pour l'enquête…**

L'infirmière examina la plaque de Danny et posa son regard sur Lindsay.

**-Très bien, je bip le docteur Garner. **Elle prit son téléphone.

**-Je vous remercie.**

Danny se tourna vers Lindsay leur main toujours scellée. Prenant conscience de cet état, Lindsay dégagea sa main et regarda en direction du couloir, elle y aperçût un distributeur.

**-Tu veux un café ?** Lui demanda t elle en s'éclaircissant la voix.

Danny haussa les épaules.

**-Oui.**

Sans le temps de rajouter autre chose, Lindsay enchaîna.

**-Ok je vais en chercher un, pendant que tu attends le médecin**.

**-Merci.**

Lindsay s'éloigna d'un pas pressé vers la machine à café.

Pourquoi lui avait elle prit la main ? Lindsay se courba, elle réfléchissait. Arrivée devant le distributeur, elle chercha de la monnaie. Ses mains tremblaient encore de ce contact avec le jeune homme. Il avait l'air si… Il avait besoin de quelqu'un voila tout, elle était présente pour un collègue. Elle sélectionna le café, elle se retourna et vu Danny entrain de parler avec une femme, en blouse blanche.

Danny observa Lindsay s'enfoncer dans le couloir. Il écarta ses doigts, où quelques secondes plutôt ceux de sa collègue étaient enlacés. Danny y ressentit des picotements. Il fixait toujours sa main quand une femme se présenta à lui.

**-Bonjour, docteur Shane Garner. **

Danny releva la tête sur une jeune femme blonde, elle lui tendait sa main.

**-Euh ! **Apres une infime hésitation, il lui tendit aussi la sienne pour se présenter. **Danny Messer, police scientifique.**

Sans attendre plus de détails la jeune femme enchaîna.

**-Vous êtes venu chercher les balles de la victime ? **

Danny se gratta l'arrière du crane et rectifia.

**-A vrai dire... Je suis un ami d'Ely. Je suis venu prendre de ses nouvelles, depuis qu'elle a été transportée aux urgences, je ne sais rien. **Il s'arrêta pour attendre la réponse du chirurgien, mais avant de l'avoir, il ajouta. **Et si vous avez les balles elles me seront très utiles.**

**-Très bien. Si vous le voulez bien nous pourrions avancer vers mon bureau pour prendre les projectiles, et je vous en dirai plus.**

**-Très bien**.

Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule du médecin et vit Lindsay appuyée sur la machine, elle attendait leur café. Le docteur Garner commença à partir dans le couloir opposé à celui ou se tenait Lindsay. Danny lui fit un signe, quand elle s'en aperçut, elle comprit, elle désigna de la main le gobelet qui se remplissait. Et dans un murmure.

**-Je te rejoins.**

Danny leva sa main au niveau de la poitrine comme dans un au revoir. Puis il rattrapa le médecin. Lindsay le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse en tournant au coin du couloir.

Il était revenu à la hauteur du médecin. Elle le regarda étonner de voir qu'il ne l'avait pas suivi tout de suite.

Danny mit ses mains dans les poches de son jeans.

**-Je suis avec ma collègue… Elle nous rejoint, elle prend des cafés...**

La jeune femme lui sourit.

**-Moi qui croyais que vous étiez seul.**

Danny sentit ses joues rosir. Et il repensa à la réflexion que Lindsay lui avait faite à l'accueil.

**-Non. Alors comment va-t-elle ?**

Reprenant son sérieux, le chirurgien commença.

**-Elle est arrivée au bloc dans un état critique. Il y avait une forte hémorragie interne dans la cavité pleurale, provoquant un hémothorax, qui a entrainé une compression du poumon. Nous lui avons fait un drainage thoracique afin de recréer le vide pleural et ainsi permettre sa ré-expansion. **

Danny secoua la tête, il avait retenu l'essentiel, le drain thoracique.

**-Et maintenant ?**

**-Elle est dans un coma artificiel, sous respirateur, pour favoriser le drainage. Elle est surveillée, et les prochaines heures seront déterminantes pour la suite.**

Danny fronça les sourcils, il n'était pas satisfait de la réponse du médecin. Celle-ci le remarqua, quand Lindsay un gobelet dans chaque main fit sont apparition derrière Danny.

Garner la salua et Danny se retourna. Il regarda Lindsay et prit le café qu'elle lui tendit.

**-Merci. **A l'attention de sa partenaire. **Docteur Garner je vous présente ma collègue Lindsay Monroe. Lindsay voici le Docteur Garner.** Puis se concentrant de nouveau sur Garner. **Donc elle va bien tout de même ?**

**-Je ne veux pas me risquer. Votre amie a fait une grave hémorragie et la balle a fait de gros dégâts. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre maintenant.**

**-Et la seconde balle ?**

**-Nous ne l'avons pas extraite, nous avons juste pu réparer les dégâts qui ont été causés par celle-ci.**

**-Pourquoi ?** Demanda Lindsay après avoir bu une gorgée de son thé.

**-La balle est logée près de la colonne vertébrale, nous pourrions l'enlever mais l'état du lieutenant O'Connell n'était pas assez stable. Elle ne représente pas de danger vital. Pour l'instant la priorité est que votre amie respire de nouveau seule. **

Le bipper du médecin vibra, elle le retira de sa ceinture et lu le message. Elle reporta son attention sur les deux policiers.

**-Je suis appelée au bloc. Je vous donne la balle qu'on a dégagé du thorax.**

Elle rentra dans son bureau et en ressortit avec une boite en plastique à l'intérieur de laquelle se trouvée le projectile. Elle la donna à Danny.

**-Voilà… Si vous avez d'autres questions appelez-moi.** Elle sortit de sa poche une carte de visite et la remit à Danny. Puis elle partit les laissant une nouvelle fois dans un couloir, seuls.

Lindsay posa un regard noir sur Danny, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers un ascenseur. Il la regarda et.

**-Quoi ? J'y suis pour rien !**

Il s'engouffra à son tour dans la cabine.

Lindsay appuya sur le bouton pour retourner au rez-de-chaussée. Elle porta ses lèvres au gobelet, tout en regardant Danny.

Celui-ci examinait le contenu de la boite. Ce bout de métal avait failli tuer son amie. Il avait failli la perdre à cause de ça. Un sentiment de colère lui monta au cœur. Il avait failli la perdre, alors qu'elle était sensée être depuis longtemps en sécurité en tant que chef. Il n'avait pas été là pour la protéger alors que ce fut toujours son rôle. Il pinça les lèvres. Ce signe décida Lindsay à parler.

**-Alors tu es rassuré ? **

Danny sortit de sa contemplation de l'objet et posa son regard bleu sur Lindsay. Danny lui donna une réponse bateau.

**-Ely a toujours été une battante…**

Que pouvait-il dire d'autre. Il avait la trouille, mais ne voulait rien en dire surtout pas à Lindsay.

Sans trop réfléchir, elle continua.

**-Comme Alex ? **Elle garda son gobelet à ses lèvres comme pour se cacher derrière. Elle observa la réaction de Danny en ne levant que ses yeux vers lui.

Le jeune homme fut dans un premier temps surpris par la question, puis il regarda son reflet dans les portes métalliques de l'ascenseur.

Il n'avait pas repensé à Alex depuis que Lindsay lui avait tenue la main. Sans détourner son regard et comme pour lui-même.

**-Alex ! C'est…** il s'arrêta pour chercher les mots justes, mais rien ne lui vint, en tout cas rien qu'il puisse verbaliser…** autre chose. **

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent délivrant Danny de repenser à Alex plus longtemps. Lindsay sursauta, elle aurait aimé en savoir plus.

**-Bon ! On a des vidéos à voir. **Dit il d'un ton léger afin d'exorciser la tension qui était montée durant cette descente.

Lindsay jeta son gobelet dans la poubelle près des portes et suivit Danny dans la rue.

L'air était lourd, une soirée orageuse s'annoncée.


End file.
